Pride
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: It is time for another Bellas Reunion. Destination...L.A. Pride. Staubrey with a side of Bechloe. This is pretty much domestic fluff mixed in with humor and a bit of drama. Ashley/Jessica, Barden Bellas, and more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wanted a fun Staubrey story to make me giggle and smile, while also showing them as a married couple….and this is what I came up with. I pretty much took three ideas and mashed them together. I wanted a story about the Bellas attending Pride, I wanted a Bellas Reunion, and I wanted Staubrey as a married couple. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Aubrey gave herself an inquisitive look in the mirror as she put the last touches on her makeup for the day and slipped on her black heels. It was Friday, which meant soon the house would be full of Bellas for their annual reunion. Instead of heading to Las Vegas again, which got far rowdier than they intended, all the Bellas agreed to meet in Los Angeles. With the first reunion at Barden and the second in Las Vegas, this would be the first year many of the Bellas would get to see where four of their friends decided to call home and Aubrey was excited to see everyone again. She walked out of the bathroom and frowned when she didn't see Stacie still in bed. She let out a growl of frustration when she spotted the same mug on her nightstand that was there last night and snatched it up before heading downstairs. She could hear music playing in the kitchen and almost lost her train of thought when she saw her wife swaying her hips to the music in only her oversized red flannel. Aubrey's eyes trailed down the tan, exposed legs she could never get enough of, but quickly shook the thoughts out of her head as she set the mug down with a thud on the counter. Stacie smirked as she looked at it over her shoulder but finished cutting strawberries to go with the two bowls of yogurt and granola she made.

"Morning to you too, babe," she giggled and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I swear you do this just to annoy me," whined Aubrey and Stacie had to clear her throat to stop from laughing.

"Bree, it is just a mug…."

"A mug you said you would put in the sink when you were done with it, the same as the mug you used the night before, and the night before that, and why must you insist on having your mugs on my nightstand?"

"Your nightstand? We are married. What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine." Aubrey smirked.

"Oh now I know you are doing this just to annoy me," grumbled Aubrey and Stacie laughed as she handed her a bowl of yogurt and granola. Aubrey smiled in thanks, but then frowned again.

"No, I am not going to let you butter me up by making me breakfast!" Stacie smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist.

"Then maybe I will have to use something else I know you can't resist," teased Stacie and Aubrey moaned as Stacie peppered kisses along her neck. She cupped Aubrey's backside and the blonde gasped when she was hoisted onto the counter.

"Stace, I have to get to….fuck….to work," she managed to get out as Stacie unbuttoned Aubrey's blouse and teasingly kissed her nipples through the lace of her bra.

"You have time," assured Stacie and Aubrey instinctively spread her legs for her wife to settle in between them.

"My calendar says otherwise. I have a meeting in half an hour."

"You mean the meeting I asked Camron to block off so I could have my way with my beautiful wife this morning," asked Stacie with a grin and Aubrey gasped.

"Wait, how did you…"

"You know how much I love morning sex, especially in the kitchen," reminded Stacie as she hiked up Aubrey's skirt. She groaned when Aubrey grabbed her hands to stop her movements.

"So you told my assistant to block off time for sex in my schedule? Stace, you can't just…"

"I told Camron that I needed you around the house this morning and to make sure that happened. You know I would never overshare with Camron," assured Stacie and Aubrey sighed in relief. Stacie grinned when Aubrey began unbuttoning her flannel and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Aubrey gasped when Stacie's hand didn't hesitate to slide into her panties.

"Stace," whimpered Aubrey and it was the last coherent word she uttered before getting lost in the immense pleasure only her wife could bring her.

An hour later, the two of them were curled up on the couch stealing kisses and finishing up their breakfast. Stacie almost choked on hers when Aubrey slapped her shoulder.

"What was that for? You would think three orgasms would give a girl more leeway for a cup on the nightstand."

"That was for planning this whole thing and not telling me. We could have slept in and I didn't need to get dressed so early."

"Let's just call it even after that little display on Monday," assured Stacie with a wink and Aubrey smiled sheepishly as she remembered that morning. Aubrey always knew Stacie had a thing for her in pencil skirts. She had a librarian fantasy that she and Aubrey fulfilled on more than one occasion during their seven years together and Aubrey made quite a show of getting ready that morning while they were in their closet getting dressed for work. The show left Stacie hot and bothered and vowing to get Aubrey back for it.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," said Aubrey as she tried to hide her smile and Stacie smirked.

"That was just cruel and unusual punishment, so I decided to dole out a bit of my own. At least mine involved multiple orgasms for both of us, something you should remember in the future."

"And the mug?"

"I have to keep you on your toes, Mrs. Conrad-Posen. Besides, the sex is even hotter when you are all riled up," admitted Stacie and she let out a peal of laughter as Aubrey began tickling her.

"Oh really," laughed Aubrey as she pinned Stacie beneath her. She was about to kiss her again when Stacie's phone rang. They both groaned and Aubrey rolled off of her as Stacie answered it.

"Hey CR, what's up," asked Stacie as she put the call on speaker phone and they began to gather their discarded clothes from all over the living room.

"I'm about to head to the airport and wanted to make sure you are still cool with me rooming with your fine asses." Stacie scoffed.

"Seriously, CR, you really think we would let you stay at a hotel," asked Stacie and Cynthia Rose laughed.

"I am just checking. That's a lot of Bellas in one place no matter how big it is. I know you and Posen go at it like bunnies and I don't want to interrupt your groove or anything." Aubrey was about to protest the comment, but Stacie gave her a sly smile as she put back on her bra.

"We may go at it like bunnies, but we can control ourselves for the weekend….or at least be quieter," teased Stacie as Aubrey playfully glared at her.

"You know I wouldn't mind joining in if the Hunter is still freaky like that," teased Cynthia Rose and before Stacie could answer, Aubrey spoke up with a smug smile.

"Sorry, CR, but the Hunter doesn't share and neither do I. You will have to live out your fantasies with another couple," assured Aubrey.

"Been there, done that, and have the pictures to prove it," laughed Cynthia Rose.

"Ew, okay, I am going to freshen up while you two continue this conversation. See you tonight," called Aubrey before heading toward their bedroom and Stacie laughed.

"I guess Posen is still reserved even after being with the Hunter for so long. I hope her virgin eyes don't get scandalized at Pride," teased Cynthia Rose and Stacie scoffed as she took her friend off of speaker phone.

"I assure you that Aubrey definitely isn't reserved when it matters, especially in the bedroom."

"I still don't see how she is going to loosen up enough to enjoy the festival. Aubrey may be out, but she doesn't seem very proud."

"I am not going over this with you again. Just get your ass on a plane so you can get to Cali. I still can't believe you, Jessica, and Ashley didn't think to get on the same flight from New York."

"Our schedules are so different. I actually haven't seen them in over a month."

"You all work on Broadway. Aren't all you thespians required to hang in the same circles constantly?"

"Oh yea, it is written in our handbook. Don't you worry though. We will all be in L.A. soon enough and ready to party."

"Sounds good, see you soon," giggled Stacie before hanging up and heading to the bedroom where Aubrey was putting back on her heels. Stacie leaned against the doorway and watched her wife with an adoring smile as Aubrey fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Is CR done flirting with you," asked Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"She flirts with everyone."

"But always with you more," grumbled Aubrey and Stacie frowned in confusion as she pulled her wife into her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? You know CR is just messing around. She knows how much we love each other," defended Stacie and Aubrey sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I am just stressed about this weekend. You know how crazy things get when everyone gets together."

"And you are stressed about Pride. Look, Bree, if you are really that worried, we don't have to go. Pride isn't supposed to be a traumatic experience and I rather us stay home and have our own party while the others go than have you anxious all weekend." Aubrey looked down and sighed.

"No, it is fine. I know it will be fun. Besides, Chloe wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"That's true, but don't worry. I will protect you from your red-headed bestie and her guilt trips. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."

"I want to do it. I just….it's nothing…it's fine," said Aubrey as she checked herself in the mirror again before heading for the door. She sighed when Stacie pulled her back to her.

"Nope, not happening, woman. Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"You know I still struggle with this kind of stuff," confessed Aubrey as she rested her forehead on Stacie's shoulder and Stacie rubbed her back soothingly. Stacie knew exactly what she meant and kissed her cheek.

While Aubrey knew Stacie was the love of her life, she struggled to admit that to herself early on in their relationship. Aubrey did everything in her power to ignore her attraction to the leggy brunette that came along her senior year of college and made her perfectly kept together world crumble. Up until that point, Aubrey did everything she could to be the perfect daughter of a general in the United States Army, but Stacie changed everything for her. Aubrey was instantly attracted, but she tried to downplay it even after Stacie made it clear she felt the same. Aubrey was enamored by the gorgeous girl with a confidence, intelligence, and sex appeal that made her head swim with fantasies late at night. During Aubrey's senior year, the tension between her and Beca complicated many of the relationships between the Bellas, including Chloe's relationship with Beca, but it didn't stop Stacie from making her move.

One day after practice, she stayed behind to help Aubrey put away the chairs and Aubrey still wasn't sure how they ended up kissing. It happened so effortlessly that it stunned her and she hurried out of the room quickly after. She refused to talk to Stacie about it for weeks, but things changed after the night the Bellas found their sound and decided to change things up for ICCAs. After their impromptu practice on campus and realizing they actually had a chance at beating the Trebles, Aubrey decided to take a chance of her own and asked Stacie if she wanted to go back to her apartment to talk about what was happening between them. It didn't take long for their talk to end up in the bedroom and they had been a couple ever since. Aubrey still struggled at times early on in the relationship though, especially when it came to telling her father she was gay.

"Hey, look at me," whispered Stacie and Aubrey looked up to gaze into her wife's eyes.

"My offer still stands," she reminded and Aubrey slowly nodded.

"I want to go. I just don't know what to expect." Stacie tenderly kissed her.

"Expect to have a good time with your friends and your wife, the wife that would do anything for you, including pulling you into a dark corner away from prying eyes to make out if things get too overwhelming." A smile crept onto Aubrey's lips.

"Promise," she asked and Stacie nodded.

"I know things didn't work out the way you wanted them to with your dad, but you have a family, Bree, a family that loves you for who you are and accepts you. All we want to do is celebrate that. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you so much, so tomorrow when you get overwhelmed just remember that I am right there with you, like I will always be."

"Always," agreed Aubrey before tenderly kissing her.

"Now, we both really do need to get to work. Our meeting ran over a bit, but I am sure Camron knew that it would," teased Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

"I love you, Stace."

"Love you too, now get out of here before the Hunter takes you against the dresser like he wants to right now." Aubrey laughed.

"You really are turned on by my outfits aren't you?"

"Always," assured Stacie as she cupped her backside. Aubrey winked at her.

"Good, then they are doing their job," she teased and laughed as she jogged out of the room before Stacie could pull her toward the dresser.

"Tease," called Stacie with a giggle and Aubrey happily grabbed her keys as she headed for the garage. She hopped into her car and couldn't stop smiling as she drove away from the house. She was not a big fan of the idea of perfection anymore, but she truly believed her life with Stacie was perfect.

It took her longer than it should have for her to admit her feelings, but once they became official, she vowed to never let her fears or insecurities come between them again. Even after she graduated, she stayed in Atlanta to be close to Stacie and Chloe. She worked for an accounting firm and moved up the corporate ladder quite quickly while Stacie finished school at Barden. Once Stacie graduated, the two of them headed west, which is also where Aubrey knew Chloe would go to follow Beca. The DJ's dream of moving to Los Angeles became a reality when Residual Heat signed her on as a producer for the label. Stacie decided to attend graduate school for bioengineering at UCLA and the four friends made a life for themselves out in California. Aubrey proposed to Stacie the night of Stacie's graduation party and they were married by the end of the year. She opened her own accounting firm out in Los Angeles and Stacie expanded the family business by creating Rad Tech, a subsidy of Conrad Industries that focused on research and cutting-edge technology more than inventing medical equipment like her parents' company. Between their salaries and Stacie's impressive trust fund, they managed to buy a beautiful home in Santa Monica overlooking the beach, city, and mountains.

Aubrey smiled as she pulled into her parking space outside of the building and was greeted by one of the security guards as she walked in. She rented out a suite in the building situated in Beverly Hills and regularly engaged with the staff. There were a few other companies in the building, including several startups, a real estate company, and a PR firm. It took her months to find the right location for Posen & Associates, but she knew the moment she saw the suite. It was located on the top floor after being vacated by a law firm and had plenty of space. Camron greeted her with her usual cup of coffee as she walked through the double doors.

"Morning, boss lady, enjoy your extra time at home," asked Camron with a knowing smile and Aubrey couldn't hide hers.

"Yes, but in the future, if Stace is conspiring against me, you need to tell me. You are on my team, not hers," reminded Aubrey and Camron giggled.

"I didn't realize there were teams."

"There are always teams and it is only fair that I get you."

"But I love Stacie," whined Camron.

"And I am the one that handpicked you as my assistant, so a little heads up next time would be nice."

"Fine, but if Stacie stops having me and Danny over for dinner because of these teams, I will fold like a napkin."

"I think that's fair. No one can resist her cooking. Speaking of which, are you two coming over on Sunday for the cookout?"

"No, but you know we wish we could. We have a wedding to go to in Palm Springs and plan to make it a romantic getaway. I am hoping the relaxing environment will move things along."

"Stacie told me a recent study confirms that conception is less likely when the couple is anxious. I know it is ironic coming from me, but try to relax, Cam." Camron smirked.

"Definitely ironic," mumbled Camron and Aubrey arched an eyebrow with a teasing smile as they entered her office.

"Love you too, Cam."

"You know I love you, boss lady. You are the best boss ever, but we both know relaxing isn't your thing, which is good. That's why I am here. I made sure you had a light day. Frankie will be in meetings until two and Alex is meeting with some potential new clients before heading out early today. There are some documents for you to sign and quarterly reports on your desk."

"Thanks, Cam, you're the best. I don't plan on it being a long day and hope to be out of here by three at the latest. Let me know if you need to leave earlier for the wedding."

"Will do and thanks," said Camron before heading back to her office. Aubrey sat down at her desk and immediately got to work reading over the documents and reports. It didn't take long for her to complete the tasks at hand and she spun her chair around to look out the window at the expansive view of the city and mountains in the distance. She smiled when she felt her phone buzz and saw a text from Stacie with a picture of her in the lab giving her signature grin and a simple message.

 _I love you._

Aubrey quickly snapped a picture of herself in her chair, sent with hearts and "I love you too." It never ceased to amaze her how well Stacie knew her. She always knew what she needed even when Aubrey didn't know how to verbalize it. It was one of the reasons she fell so fast for Stacie. Aubrey was never the best at expressing her emotions, especially when they made her feel vulnerable, but Stacie was always patient with her. She never pressured her like in past relationships or made her feel guilty for not knowing what to say. That is what gave Aubrey the strength to finally confront her father and get everything out in the open, knowing that Stacie would be there for her no matter what. She sighed as she remembered how anxious she felt that day.

Aubrey took in a deep, shaky breath as she stood in front of the hotel restaurant. It was a rainy, dreary day in Atlanta and she couldn't help but think the weather was an omen, but knew she needed to get it over with. She didn't want to have the conversation over the phone, so when her father said he had a layover in Atlanta before heading back to D.C., she decided it was time to tell him everything. She had been dating Stacie for over a year and spent the holidays with her family in Portland. Being around the Conrad's was a stark contrast to what it was like to be around the Posen Family. She rarely spent the holidays with her father or grandparents since he was always overseas and they lived in South Dakota. Her mother's parents lived in Colorado, but she hadn't seen them since she was a teenager. She usually spent the holidays with Chloe's family in Florida, but was actually relieved when Stacie asked her to come to Portland with her. She'd gotten quite used to being with Stacie every day and Chloe teased her that the two practically lived together since Stacie stayed at Aubrey's apartment more than the Bella House. She'd never been to Portland and fell in love with the picturesque mountains, evergreens, and snow. She was nervous to meet Stacie's parents, grandparents, and brothers, but her nerves dissipated almost immediately when they welcomed her with hugs and smiles. Aubrey realized quite quickly where Stacie got her bubbly personality and her witty, playful teasing. Being with the Conrad's gave her the courage to confront her father about their relationship and she decided it was time to come clean about everything.

She saw him on the phone in the middle of a stern conversation when she entered the restaurant and gave a small smile when he put up a finger and continued talking. She waited five, excruciating minutes and with each minute, her anxiety was heightened. By the time General Posen finally got off of the phone, she was moments away from a full-blown panic attack, something she hadn't experienced in years.

"Sorry about that, but duty calls," he said in greeting as he put down the phone and began looking over the menu.

"Duty always calls, dad, that is the problem," she grumbled as she shook her head and he frowned.

"I'm not exactly on vacation at the moment, Aubrey. I took time out of my schedule so we could have a nice dinner, so let's do just that." She cut her eyes at him and smirked, which surprised him.

"I haven't seen you in two years and you can't even greet me with a hello or a hug or God forbid a kind word? I know you are busy and I am most certainly aware of your duties."

"What has gotten into you," he whispered harshly and she crossed her arms as she sat back in her chair. Neither said a word as the waiter came over to pour them each a glass of wine. She thanked the man politely and waited for him to leave before shaking her head.

"I am just tired of never being a priority to you."

"You are my priority," he argued and she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Really, you can say that with a straight face?"

"Now listen here, young lady, I am not…."

"When was the last time we saw each other, dad," she interrupted and he was quiet as he tried to recall their last visit.

"Summer two years ago, what about our last phone conversation?" He was quiet again.

"Six months ago when you returned my call after three months. You know, I appreciate the check-ins. I really do. Those text messages on the first of each month saying you are alive and well used to be my lifeline. They used to give me a moment to breathe, a sense of temporary relief, when I was younger and wondering if this time you wouldn't come back, if this was the time you went behind enemy lines and didn't come back or this secret mission was the one that did you in, but it became hollow after a while."

"You are an adult. I didn't think I needed to keep tabs on you or the other way around."

"Dad, this has been our relationship since I was a teenager and you know it."

"You always knew the stress and strains of my work and what my obligations were."

"And it didn't matter as much because I had mom," she blurted out and he gulped. They were both silent for a moment. They never spoke of her mother, an unwritten rule in their relationship because it was too painful.

"Aubrey," he said with a sigh and she waited for him to continue. She took a sip of her wine and he cleared his throat.

"After the car accident, I know things changed and I tried to give you the best viable option. You couldn't move around with me anymore and I didn't think that was fair to you. Moving to South Dakota was the best option, some place where you could have stability."

"What about what I wanted, dad? I was thirteen, not three. I should have had a say in that decision. You didn't even give me the chance to say that I preferred living with grandma and grandpa in Denver."

"Things were….strained…between us after the funeral. They blamed me for a lot of things, including not being able to see your mother as much as they liked."

"And you thought keeping me from them was the answer? I was always closer to them and you knew that. I guess it is true. I get my pride from you."

"Why are we even talking about this? It happened. I can't go back and change that. I know I haven't always been there for you, but I always provided. You had a roof over your head, food and clothes. I made sure you got the best education and…"

"Yea, dad, I am aware. You gave me everything except what I needed, love and affection, and I get that mom always had that covered, but you didn't plan that one out, General. You had a weak spot and you never once tried to strengthen it." Her father sighed and looked back over the menu.

"Duly noted, but there is nothing we can do about that now and no point of harping on the past. You are here and look to be well. I must have done something right, so how is work?" She sighed as they fell into their usual conversation.

"Work is fine, dad. Accounting comes easy to me."

"Good, are you seeing anyone? Any background checks I need to run?" She gulped and slowly nodded.

"Um, yes, actually, I am."

"Name?"

"We've been together for a little over a year now, about 14 months, and I have never been happier."

"Name," he asked again with his eyes trained on the menu.

"I am in love." He looked up with a frown of confusion.

"Why are you ignoring the question? Who is this boy? He is obviously a good man if he can keep your attention for this long. I don't think you've ever had a boyfriend for more than a month," he chuckled and she gulped again.

"You're right, I haven't, and her name is Stacie," she confessed and her eyes never left his as she tried to gauge his response. She obsessed over all the scenarios for months, would he shout or be too stunned to speak? Would he be angry right away or would it take time to even compute in his mind?

"Excuse me," he asked and she sighed.

"Her name is Stacie Conrad. She goes to Barden and is a bioengineering major. She is a genius, an actual genius, and is probably going to save the world from itself someday. Her family creates medical technology and they donate to the military every year, which is why I am sure if you walk into one of the VA Hospitals, you will see their name on many of the machines. She is amazing, dad, and makes me smile every day, so there is no need to run a background check because I know who she is, but do it if you must."

"Aubrey, what in the world are you talking about? You can't seriously be…"

"Be in love with a woman? I am," she said with a confident nod that made him balk.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? For God's sake, Aubrey, you live in Georgia. People here are insane and I love this country, but I have seen the things that happen to people with that lifestyle. You aren't going to do this. I am sure you've had your fun, but this phase is over. The experimenting or whatever the hell this is should have stopped after college. I know young people do that sort of thing these days."

"That sort of thing? Dad, this isn't some phase. This is my life and I am not going to stop being in love with Stacie because you can't deal with that," she whispered harshly and he set his jaw as he gave her a stern look.

"The discussion is over. End it now before things get out of hand. I am sure there are plenty of nice boys at that firm or if you like, I know a few that would be suitable for you. Steve and Janice's son just graduated from Cornell and…."

"Wait, do you really think you have a say in this? This isn't the 1950s and I am sure as hell not some helpless little girl with dreams of being a good housewife someday. Jesus, dad, even you raised me better than that."

"I raised you to be sensible."

"And I am sensible, hell maybe I am too sensible sometimes. It took me months to admit my feelings and I hurt her the entire time because I couldn't get out of my head long enough to realize how amazing we were together. I have spent my entire life trying to make you proud of me and for what? I was miserable after mom died and when I needed you, you left me behind."

"So this is about rebellion against me? Okay, that at least makes sense…."

"This isn't about rebelling, dad. It is about me realizing that I can't live for you anymore and it isn't even worth it in the first place. Let's say I did bury all my feelings for Stacie and pretended to be into men. I could marry the perfect husband, have the perfect kids, and live in the suburbs somewhere having the perfect existence, but you know what would really be going on? I would be miserable. Trust me, I thought about it quite often when I first met her. I should just find a nice guy to settle with and make it work, but I would never be happy. I would probably resort to drinking to cover up the pain and even though I would be a good mother to my kids, they would get older and sense that things between mommy and daddy weren't right. We would stay together for the kids and put on the charade until they graduated high school and then we would get a divorce or just end up sleeping in different rooms in the same house, cheating on each other and pretending like it was all normal. I don't want that and it certainly doesn't make sense to do it just so you can be happy when you come to visit every few years." He crossed his arms.

"Sounds like you have already worked out some ridiculous justification in your mind. Let's get over the fact that this is a sin…."

"Jesus Christ," she whispered as she placed her face in her hands.

"Don't give me that, Aubrey. You and your friends can pretend like it is okay and I am not saying I hate gays because I don't. I am not a homophobe and I don't believe people have the right to harm others because they don't agree with their life choices, but the Bible is clear."

"Is it?"

"I am not going to sit here and have a discussion about theology with you. The point is that people are cruel and you are being selfish right now. You think life is going to be all rainbows and butterflies for you and that girl? I know you want kids someday, so what about them? You may think I am a horrible father, but I always kept you safe and out of harm's way. Can you really say the same if you bring a child into this world in that type of environment?"

"First off, if Stacie and I do decide to have a child, our kid will be loved and know we are always there for them. They won't wake up in the middle of the night crying out for their parents and have someone else come into the room. They won't feel like the only way they can get our attention is to accomplish some ridiculous goal with an award attached to it. Our kid would be just fine and I am not going to let you use some scenario of my child against me right now."

"I can't accept this," he said with a shake of his head and she sighed. Deep down she always knew that would be his answer.

"It isn't right, Aubrey. Two women sharing a bed isn't right and I don't care what other people do, but you are my child. I won't support this." She slowly nodded and swallowed down the lump in her throat before saying the words she practiced in the mirror over and over again.

"Then you won't be in my life. If you cannot accept that Stacie is in my life, then that is okay. I can't force you into the 21st century and frankly, I don't care enough to try. I did when I was younger, but not anymore. I can't live a lie for someone else."

"Then I guess we have nothing else to say to each other."

"I guess not," she said as she stood from the table, grabbed her purse, and turned to leave.

"I am so disappointed in you," he whispered and for a moment she wasn't sure if he even meant for her to hear it, but it made her freeze. The pain and fear of knowing he saw her as a failure was almost paralyzing, but her anger made her turn around to face him.

"You disappointed me first," she said back before leaving the restaurant and never looking back.

The sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of the memory and she wiped her cheek when she felt a tear slide down it. She took in a deep breath to calm down and looked at the phone. She frowned in confusion when she saw that it was Emily.

"Hey, Em, what's up," she asked with confusion still evident in her voice. While she considered Emily a Bella and a friend, they were never really close mainly due to the fact Emily joined well after Aubrey graduated. Emily and Stacie were quite close though, which is why she was surprised that the girl was calling her and not her wife.

"Okay, I am freaking out a bit and think I am lost. No one is answering their phones. I called Chloe. I called Beca. I called Stacie. What is happening? Is this the zombie apocalypse? Am I in a nightmare," rambled Emily.

"Em, calm down, where are you?"

"At the airport, LAX, yea…that's it, LAX." Aubrey's eyes widened as she began to furiously type on her laptop to check all the itineraries.

"I thought you didn't get in until five? Why are you there so early?"

"The airline overbooked and called me last night to ask if I could take an earlier flight. I thought, yea sure, why not, no big deal, but then I forgot that I am coming from Ohio and Eastern Time, which makes it much earlier than I anticipated. I was going to just hang out, see if I could spot some celebrities, but this place is massive and busy and I am all turned around and why is no one answering their phones!" Aubrey had to stifle her laugh since she knew Emily was in a panic, but she always did find the girl to be quite adorable in her innocence.

"This isn't a problem, Em. I can leave work and come get you. Chloe is working on choreography for Taylor's tour and rarely is by her phone. Beca is in the studio so her phone is probably on silent and Stace is in a meeting. Don't worry though. I am on the way. Just find a place to sit down, take a deep breath, and hang tight."

"How will you even find me? Did I mention this place is massive and confusing? I am in a maze!"

"I know my way around LAX, so just share your location with me on your phone and I will figure the rest out."

"Okay, thank you, Aubrey. Really, really, thank you," said Emily and Aubrey giggled.

"What are Bellas for, right? See you soon." She shook her head with a smile as she hung up and shut her laptop. Camron walked into her office and handed her a piece of paper.

"If Emily is already here, there are only three flights she could have taken from Ohio to get here so fast," said Camron.

"Eavesdrop much," teased Aubrey and Camron shrugged.

"It is my job to make your life simple and I can hear your phone conversations from my office, which is why I always like my door open."

"And you are nosey," added Aubrey.

"And I am nosey, want me to go get her or do you want to just call it a day? I can stay here and close up in a couple of hours. You know Fridays tend to be slow."

"Yes, if you could just close up around one, that would be great. Tell Frankie and Alex I expect to see them for the monthly staff meeting on Tuesday and I need a full report about the new investments, potential clients, and a progress report on the Winchester, Covington, and Meyers accounts."

"Will do, boss lady. Oh, do you want me to make reservations for lunch after again?"

"Yes, let's do that rooftop bar. I have a feeling we will all need a drink after dealing with the Winchester account."

"I still don't understand how that man makes his billions if he can't even figure out company wages and what is tax deductible."

"Hey, we need people like him. They keep us in business and pay for that new car. By the way, good choice, I didn't know you were into Teslas."

"I'm not but Danny is in love with it. Alright, get out of here before poor Emily has a heart attack."

"See you Tuesday and have fun in Palm Springs. Remember, relax," called Aubrey before getting onto the elevator and heading for the parking lot.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to find Emily and she smiled when she saw the younger Bella happily running over to greet her.

"You are a lifesaver, Aubrey. Thank you so much," said Emily as she tightly hugged her and Aubrey giggled.

"No problem, I am glad you called me. I talked to Stace on the way here and she is going to meet us at the house with lunch in about an hour. Let's get you out of here." Emily happily nodded and Aubrey placed her suitcase in the trunk of the car. The moment they were driving away from the airport, Emily let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a lot. I don't remember it being like that when I came to visit Beca and Chloe."

"It can be overwhelming there, especially on Fridays when a lot of people are traveling. I forgot you have been out here before."

"Yea, you and Stace were on your honeymoon. It was so much fun. I can't believe I can actually say I have been to Coachella."

"One of many perks of having a friend in the industry. I guess technically four friends if you include Ashley, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose. They got me in to see Hamilton a few months ago. Best show ever," cheered Emily and Aubrey smiled at her excitement.

"I really like that you keep in touch with everyone, Em. There are times we all get so busy, but you always make sure to keep the group chat going and to tell us about your adventures with all of us. Thank you for that."

"Well, it is the only thing I can really contribute since I am jobless and pretty much just living at home with my parents until I figure out my next move."

"What was your major again?"

"Business management, boring I know, but my parents wanted me to be practical. I wanted to study music though. For my senior capstone project, I did create a pretty cool business proposal for a music label."

"That is amazing, how did it turn out?"

"Well I figured out that starting up a label is really hard work and next to impossible in the industry because of how three major labors own the majority of the others. I ended up concluding that the best way is to become a branch of an existing label but branded as its own entity. I used Fueled by Ramen as an example. They have so many great rock bands and artists on their label, but are still part of Atlantic Records. Residual Heat does the same thing."

"You have a great mind. I know accounting can be pretty boring for someone as talented as you, but if you ever want a job at the firm, we would love to have you." Emily's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, I never joke about things like that. I am branching out a bit to help investors with financial plans for projects they are interested in. For example, one of my clients wants to construct a resort in Florida so we are crunching the numbers, creating budgets and projections, and helping them iron out the wrinkles. Think of what you did with a startup music label, but just focused more on the numbers."

"That would be awesome! I might just have to take you up on that. It is better than being in Ohio."

"Stacie told me you are struggling a bit with being back home."

"Don't get me wrong. I love my hometown and my family is great. I'm just not the same girl that grew up there and my parents don't seem to get that, especially my mom. She wants me to start in the mailroom at her office, but that isn't what I want. It isn't about the career path. I just don't want to be in Ohio my entire life. I miss the sun and warmth. Besides, I kind of got spoiled the last time I came out here and have wanted to move to L.A. ever since."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because it is all so scary and I am actually worried about living in a big city. I know Beca and Chloe would look out for me, but I don't want them to feel like they have to watch the baby of the group constantly."

"First off, you aren't a baby. Second, of course they would look out for you just like Stace and I would. If you want to make this happen, then make it happen. There is nothing wrong with using your resources and you have plenty of them. Stace and I have plenty of space and you can always stay with us just like I know Chloe and Beca would be happy to have you."

"You think," Emily asked hopefully and Aubrey winked at her.

"I know," assured Aubrey.

"Thanks, Aubrey, I really do appreciate you coming to get me and for all of this really. I can't believe I am going to my first Pride Festival. How cool is that?"

"It is my first one too," admitted Aubrey and Emily frowned.

"You don't sound happy about it though."

"I am, I just, you may have noticed that I am not exactly the rainbow wearing type of person. I love my wife and everything we have together, but grand public displays aren't really my thing."

"Really because you and Stacie make out like all the time." Aubrey laughed and nodded.

"I know, but that is different. We are usually at home or at Chloe and Beca's or surrounded by our friends. It is just weird to think about being surrounded by strangers and having our sexualities plastered everywhere."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I mean what I do know, right? I am just a straight girl from Ohio, but I always thought of Pride as just that, about pride. You had a wedding because you wanted everyone to know how much you love Stacie. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was so much fun and there was plenty of you two kissing and dancing and I don't think I have ever seen you smile that much." Aubrey smiled as she thought about the day she finally made it official with Stacie.

"It was definitely one of the greatest days of my life," agreed Aubrey.

"See and that was all about pride. You sign a piece of paper and submit it to the government if you want to get married. A wedding is about celebrating and making sure everyone knows you two are in love. I guess I always figured Pride was just like a big wedding except everyone is there to celebrate their love for themselves and others."

"You know, Em, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are much more than just a straight girl from Ohio," assured Aubrey and Emily beamed with happiness at the compliment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening, Aubrey and Stacie had a house full of Bellas and Aubrey was busying herself by being the best hostess she could be. Stacie arrived home with lunch for them and then took Emily to the recording studio to meet up with Beca. Aubrey stayed behind to greet the rest of the Bellas as they arrived and Chloe helped out with pickup duty. Aubrey giggled at her best friend as Chloe joined her in the kitchen where Aubrey was making margaritas.

"Make mine extra strong," said Chloe.

"You seemed tired when you got here. I know the Bellas are a handful but picking up Ashley, Jessica, Lilly, and Flo couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't, I am just tired. Taylor is a perfectionist like someone else I know," she said as she glanced at Aubrey.

"It is a world tour, Chlo. I am pretty sure she is allowed to be."

"Of course she is and I love the work, trust me. I am just exhausted. We have been at it for two months now and Beca has been in the studio with Troye. We barely see each other and that makes for very lonely nights."

"And we know all work and no play makes Chloe a dull girl."

"Yes, which is why I have decided that I do not want to go on tour with Taylor."

"Wait, what, I thought that was a done deal?"

"No, the deal was that I do the choreography, train the dancers, and if I wanted to, I could travel on the first leg of the tour to make sure it went off without a hitch, but that isn't what I want. The last thing I want is more time away from Beca, so I told Taylor this week that I am going to sit this one out."

"What did she say?"

"She was disappointed, but understood. She knows touring is taxing on people. That is also why I am so tired. Since I will not be on tour, I am working overtime to make sure everyone has the choreography down. This is my first weekend off all month and I plan on enjoying it with my girls."

"It will be aca-awesome," giggled Aubrey and Chloe nudged their hips together.

"So, how are you really, Bree? I know everyone else is excited about Pride like I am, but this can also be a sore spot for you." Aubrey sighed.

"I am slowly warming up to the idea. It just brings a few bad memories with it," admitted Aubrey and Chloe gave her a hug as she nodded in understanding.

"Well, I am here for you. You know that, right?"

"I always know that, Chlo. Now, let's get these drinks out to everyone and get this party started," said Aubrey as she picked up the tray of drinks and Chloe clapped happily.

It didn't take long for the music and liquor to start flowing and the Bellas to fall back into their old routine of having a blast. Aubrey made sure to order plenty of food from her and Stacie's favorite Italian restaurant down the street and Chloe and Beca provided the desserts and drinks. Aubrey couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up inside of her as Ashley, Jessica, and Flo told Aubrey and Chloe about the last time Flo came to visit them. The five of them were sprawled out on the outdoor couches around the fire pit as the surround sound system played music overhead.

"So we are in Midtown Manhattan in our pajamas and I am just thinking, I just finished law school and passed the bar so of course now I am about to get arrested," said Flo as the others laughed.

"The cops show up and the only thing that saved us was that we could prove we worked on Broadway and we told them we were performing a skit as a form of method acting," added Jessica as Ashley nodded.

"And we offered to buy them hot dogs," said Ashley. Chloe shook her head with a smile.

"You should have listened to Cynthia Rose and just stayed at the party."

"Who knew that the three of us would get in more trouble than we would at the party," exclaimed Jessica. Aubrey and Chloe raised their hands.

"I could have told you that," teased Aubrey before downing the rest of her margarita.

"Hey, Bree, I think you are being summoned," said Ashley as she nodded in the direction of Stacie. Aubrey's eyes darkened with lust when she saw Stacie giving her a wink as she danced with Cynthia Rose and Beca.

"I'm just going to go check on her," mumbled Aubrey as she made it to her feet and regained her balance. She helped Chloe up as the ginger giggled.

"And I need to get Beca and claim a bed before they are all taken. We are totes staying here tonight."

"Was there ever a doubt about that," laughed Aubrey as they made their way over to their wives. Stacie beamed with happiness and pulled Aubrey into a kiss as she moaned.

"Damn, Hunter, do we need to get the hose," asked Cynthia Rose as she, Lilly, and Amy watched. Emily waved them off.

"They are married. Leave them alone," said Emily and Stacie nodded as she pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"She is mine and I am hers, so deal," Stacie teased back before kissing Aubrey again. Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled smugly at Chloe as Chloe laced their fingers together.

"Come on, Becs, I know you are tired and we have a long day tomorrow and I may or may not be a bit too tipsy right now," giggled Chloe. Beca winked at her and wrapped an arm securely around her waist to keep her upright before waving at the others.

"See you in the morning," she called as Chloe pulled her toward the house. Aubrey giggled when Stacie nipped at her earlobe.

"Stace," whimpered Aubrey and Stacie smiled at the sound.

"Take me to bed, baby," Stacie whispered in her ear as her hands slid down to cup her wife's backside. Aubrey noticed Cynthia Rose starting to fan herself and Amy pulled out her phone.

"I should send some pics to Bumper just to make him jealous of the good time he is missing," said Amy.

"Alright, perverts, the show is over. Come on, Stace, let's head inside. There are plenty of rooms. I am sure you ladies will figure it out," said Aubrey as she slipped her hand into Stacie's.

"Goodnight aca-bitches," called Stacie as they headed inside and Aubrey shook her head with an amused smile.

"How many did you have tonight," questioned Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

"Only two, but I think we both know I don't need to be drunk to have a good time or be incredibly horny." Aubrey giggled as they headed upstairs. She placed her hands on Stacie's hips as Stacie led the way.

"God, you have a phenomenal ass," moaned Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"How many did you have tonight," Stacie asked in a teasing tone.

"More than two," admitted Aubrey as they entered their bedroom. She began kissing Stacie's neck and her wife sighed happily as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"Best wife ever," giggled Stacie, but she stopped when she saw the seriousness in Aubrey's eyes.

"You are the best wife ever, like ever, ever….like, I don't deserve you, ever," said Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You may be too drunk right now."

"No, Stace, I am serious. I got so damn lucky and I almost ruined it, you know? I pushed you away for so long and let my stupid father get in the way. You are the only one I have ever wanted so much, you know that right? I've told you that before, right?"

"Bree, I know you love me, baby."

"It's more than just love," said Aubrey as she wrapped her arms around Stacie and cupped her cheek.

"I know that you will always be it for me and I knew back then too. It is why it is so hard for me to put a label on whatever the hell I am, gay, bi, pan, I don't know. I am just meant for you, no one else. No one else has ever made me crave them or made me terrified and yet feel safe with them all at the same time. No one, not a man or woman, there is no else that could ever matter to me and that's why it irks me sometimes when CR flirts with you or other people can't stop staring because I know that you could easily find someone else. You could find someone else and be happy, but you are it for me. There is no one else," explained Aubrey with tears in her eyes and Stacie kissed her tenderly.

"That goes both ways, Bree, and that's what you still don't get after all these years together. It isn't that I just don't want anyone else. You once told me you felt lucky that I chose you. It was never about choosing you, Bree. Being with you is like second nature to me and I have never felt that with anyone else either. There is a reason the Hunter was always on the prowl before you. No one else has ever made me need them and they never will. You aren't alone in the way you feel, baby. You never have been, so get it through your head right now. You are it for me. I wouldn't have said I do if I felt any other way," assured Stacie and Aubrey captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They fell onto the bed and Aubrey peeled off their shirts with a smile.

"Best wife ever," whispered Aubrey and Stacie laughed before proceeding to make love to the love of her life.

Aubrey woke up the next morning feeling groggy, but smiled when her eyes fluttered open and she saw Stacie snuggled up beside her in bed. She checked the time and groaned when she realized it was only eight in the morning. A part of her wanted to go back to bed, but the sound of a blender echoing from the kitchen made her too curious. She smiled even more when she rolled out of bed and Stacie reached out for her, eyes barely open and a pout on her lips.

"Come back to bed and cuddle with me," mumbled Stacie and Aubrey sweetly kissed her forehead.

"I will be back. Someone is down in the kitchen. I'll bring up breakfast."

"Green tea, if I am going to function today, I need green tea. I am so tired." Aubrey winked at her and nodded before quietly leaving their room. As she made her way downstairs, she saw Lilly sprawled out on the couch still in her clothes from the night before.

"We tried to get her in bed, but she wasn't having it. She said the couch was a bed of clouds apparently," said Cynthia Rose from the kitchen.

"Morning, CR," greeted Aubrey as she opened the cabinet with Stacie's favorite tea in it.

"I thought you hated tea."

"I do, it is for Stace."

"You are so whipped, might as well be whipped cream." She laughed when Aubrey playfully glared at her.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Hey, I would be too. I just don't know who is sappier now, you and Stace or Beca and Chloe."

"I like being a sap. It means I am happy, which definitely would not be a thing without Stacie," said Aubrey as she put the tea kettle full of water on the stove.

"Whipped frosting," she teased and Aubrey laughed.

"What about you? You plan on settling down anytime soon?"

"After the way things ended with Denise, I kind of think I need to be on my own for a bit. I still have some soul searching to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been looking for someone special, but maybe it isn't meant to be. I thought Denise was the one, but we were always really different and we had different outlooks on life. Stacie got really lucky with you, Aubrey." Aubrey's eyes widened at the compliment and couldn't contain her blush.

"Me? I am the lucky one and you always said as much."

"Don't get me wrong. You are definitely lucky to have the Hunter, but she got lucky to find someone that was brave enough to be what she needed. Denise always struggled with her sexuality. It is the reason we broke up in the first place, but she started to make a few strides that I realized later were actually baby steps."

"But you two were talking about getting married."

"Yea, it was always just talk though and no matter how much I wanted it to be more, she didn't. One day, I just had enough. I asked her to set a date and when she refused to, I left."

"I always wondered what really happened between you two. I am sorry, CR." Cynthia Rose sat down with her smoothie at the counter and smiled sympathetically.

"Look, I know you aren't exactly comfortable with all this Pride stuff and I get it. It isn't for everyone and there is nothing about being gay that says you have to be down with all of that, but the fact you are willing to give it a try for Stacie is what really matters. I know I flirt and tease Stace a lot because hell, woman, she's hot and I have eyes."

"True story."

"But she is so lucky to have you, someone willing to put herself out there for her. You are lucky to have her, but she sure as hell is lucky to have you too." Aubrey gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. By the way, what are you drinking? It smells horrible."

"It's my famous hangover remedy. I had one too many last night and can't be looking rough while we're at the festival. You want one?"

"No thanks, I will stick with coffee. I better get this green tea up to Stace," said Aubrey as the kettle whistled and she poured the water into one of Stacie's favorite mugs.

"I'm going to start calling you Cool Whip," called Cynthia Rose and she laughed when Aubrey showed her middle finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Los Angeles Pride Festival was one of the biggest Pride events in the country, so it was no surprise that people from all over the world were in attendance. After their late night, most of the Bellas were exhausted and even Aubrey managed to fall back asleep for a nap with her wife that morning. They got a late start to their day, but were lounging in the VIP area of the festival a couple of hours after the festivities began for the day. Beca and Chloe reserved a lounge area for the group and the Bellas were more than happy to eat, drink, and mingle. Emily watched in awe as Beca and Chloe took another picture with a couple of fans before sitting back down on a couch together.

"How do you two do it? It has only been an hour and I am tired of people interrupting us to ask for a picture," said Emily and Beca sighed.

"It can be a lot….a whole lot…but I just remind myself of how I would want to be treated if I saw one of my favorite artists. I wouldn't care in that moment that tons of people have probably already asked them or if they are tired of flashing lights. I would be too excited and that's what I remind myself. For me, that is one of a lot of people that have come up to me, interrupted my time with all of you and Chlo, but for that person, it is probably one of the only times they will ever get to see me. Besides, it isn't always like this. Chlo and I have figured out how to hide, which is why we stay at home or are at Stacie and Aubrey's so much."

"We keep a pretty low profile most of the time, but it is still nice. Of course I don't get approached as much as Becs, so my perspective is a bit different. I understand why they want her picture or an autograph. How could you not love her," said Chloe before tenderly kissing Beca.

"Whipped peanut butter," said Aubrey and Cynthia Rose laughed as they high fived.

"That's a good one," complimented Cynthia Rose.

"Hey! No, you don't get to team up against me. I am invoking my bestie clause," argued Chloe and Aubrey smirked.

"And what exactly is that," asked Aubrey. Chloe shrugged.

"Whatever I want it to be because you're my bestie," assured Chloe and they all laughed. Amy clapped her hands together as she stood up.

"Alright, flat butts, while I am enjoying the life of luxury you ladies set up for us, it is time to go explore out in the crowd. Who's with me," exclaimed Amy and Stacie glanced over at Beca.

"Bec, is it safe for you to go? Won't you be swarmed by people," questioned Stacie and Beca shrugged.

"I don't really know, but it was fine at Coachella." Chloe shook her head.

"Becs, I don't want you risking it. Back then, people were just starting to recognize you when we went out. What if you do get noticed," asked Chloe.

"What about a disguise," asked Amy and Chloe sighed.

"Amy, be serious. This is Beca's safety we are talking about," said Chloe.

"I am serious. This is Pride. People are all dressed up, wearing masks, hats, paint on their faces. All we have to do is get you and Beca all dolled up in some wigs or something and sunglasses and you will blend right in," explained Amy.

"I never thought I would say it, but Amy might be right," said Ashley and Jessica nodded in agreement.

"And if she isn't, we will protect you, Beca. In my country, I survived military raids and riots. This will be nothing," assured Flo and Beca smiled.

"Thanks, guys. Alright, let's get out of here and find some stuff to wear. It will be fun and I know you wanted to get some merch and souvenirs anyways," said Beca as she kissed the top of Chloe's hands. Chloe slowly nodded.

"Fine, but we are leaving at the first sign of trouble," warned Chloe and Beca nodded before tenderly kissing her. It didn't take them long to find a vendor outside of the VIP area and Beca laughed as Chloe handed her a purple wig, rainbow sunglasses, and pink shirt.

"If this is some sort of fantasy of yours, we may need to talk," teased Beca and Chloe winked at her.

"I think we both know my fantasies of you involve leather," whispered Chloe and Beca's cheeks flushed when her wife placed a kiss on the spot on her neck that made her knees go weak.

"Get a room, you two," teased Amy as she grabbed a "Straight Ally" shirt and tossed one to Emily, Flo, and Lilly. Jessica, Ashley, and Chloe found shirts with the bisexual flag on them and Aubrey watched as all of her friends laughed and took pictures of each other as they put on their new merchandise. They were having a blast, but she was suddenly nervous. The pit in her stomach that had been there since they arrived seemed to grow in size within seconds and she sighed in relief when Stacie wrapped her arms around her from behind to whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to wear anything if you don't want to," assured Stacie and Aubrey turned in her arms to face her. She smiled when she saw the pink, yellow, and blue shirt she was wearing along with her rainbow sunglasses. She looked adorable and Aubrey passionately kissed her. Stacie moaned and leaned her forehead against hers when they pulled apart.

"What was that for," asked Stacie.

"For always making me feel comfortable just being myself and never shaming me when I get scared." Stacie hugged her and sighed happily.

"I love you, Bree, no matter what."

"I love you too. Now, how about you dress me," suggested Aubrey and Stacie smiled mischievously at her.

"I am used to undressing you," teased Stacie and she let out a moan when Aubrey whispered in her ear.

"Which is why it will be an exercise in restraint and control," Aubrey teased back. Stacie began to look around and let her finger trail over a wig before shaking her head.

"Definitely no wigs, I like being able to play with your hair," said Stacie. Aubrey giggled and watched her peruse another display table. Suddenly, Stacie beamed with happiness and Aubrey nodded with a smile when Stacie held up a shirt for her to read.

"It's true. I do love my wife," agreed Aubrey and Stacie handed her the shirt in her size before paying the vendor. She grabbed another pair of rainbow glasses and a black cap as well for Aubrey and beamed with pride as she watched her wife put them on. Cynthia Rose smiled and gave an impressed nod to Stacie. Aubrey was wearing a black shirt with the words "I Love My Wife" written in rainbow colors. Her rainbow glasses matched, along with her black cap with a small rainbow flag and the word "HUMAN" written in bolded black text.

"Definitely lucky," said Cynthia Rose with a wink before grabbing a rainbow wig. Stacie pulled Aubrey in for a passionate kiss and sighed happily.

"You're the best, Bree, but there is one thing that is wrong."

"What," asked Aubrey with a frown, but it soon became a smile when Stacie turned the hat backwards and placed it back on her head.

"Better, now it is easy to kiss you and we both know I need easy access to these sexy lips."

"Oh of course," giggled Aubrey.

"Hey, enough with the making out. Keep it in your pants, Hunter," called Beca and Stacie playfully rolled her eyes at her friend as she slipped her hand into Aubrey's and made their way through the crowd with rest of the Bellas.

They spent the day enjoying the festival, taking pictures together, and trying foods from different vendors before making their way toward the front of the stage to watch Troye Sivan and Hayley Kiyoko perform. Aubrey pulled Stacie close and giggled as she watched her wife sing along at the top of her lungs during Hayley's set. All the Bellas were dancing and singing together and Aubrey laughed when Chloe started singing "He'll Never Love You" to Beca as the DJ blushed the entire time, knowing Chloe was referring to a certain ex-boyfriend. Once Hayley's set was finished, she introduced Troye and the crowd erupted with cheers all over again. Stacie and Emily began jumping up and down and Aubrey smiled at her wife's happiness as they all danced together. She wrapped her arms around Stacie's waist from behind and swayed with her as she let the music take over. In that moment, nothing else mattered but them and she tenderly kissed Stacie's shoulder. Stacie turned in her arms and tenderly kissed her with a serene smile.

"I love you too," Stacie whispered in her ear before giving her a wink and turning her attention back to the stage. Aubrey giggled and shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her how in tune her wife was with her.

After the concert, Beca led the group backstage and Stacie was buzzing with excitement. While Beca had been working with Troye for the past few months, it never worked out in their schedules where Stacie could drop by the studio and meet him. She bit her lip nervously and Aubrey gave her a teasing smile.

"Should I be worried right now? You do know he is only into men, right," teased Aubrey and Stacie playfully nudged her. Troye saw Beca and immediately jogged over to hug her.

"You made it," he said and she smiled.

"I told you I was bringing my friends. Some of them are huge fans. Troye, these are the Bellas," she introduced and he chuckled.

"So these are the infamous Bellas. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Beca talks about you all the time. You should come to the after party at Brendon's. It is going to be a lot of fun," said Troye and Jessica gasped as she grabbed onto Ashley's hand.

"Brendon…Brendon who," she asked and Troye chuckled at her response.

"Brendon Urie, the leader singer for…."

"Panic! at the Disco, that Brendon Urie," Jessica practically squealed and Amy covered her ears.

"Jeez, I guess we don't have to wonder if she is a screamer or not," said Amy as she winked at Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes and Beca shook her head in amusement.

"Forgive them, they have no home training," said Beca.

"Then they will fit right in. I'll text you directions. See you in a bit, Bec. See you later, Bellas, hope to hang out again soon," called Troye as his manager pulled him in the opposite direction for an interview. Stacie clapped happily.

"I can't believe we are going to hang with Troye Sivan," she practically squealed and Amy smirked.

"I think we already knew the Hunter was a screamer," she mumbled and Stacie flipped her off as the others laughed. Ashley eyed Jessica curiously.

"Don't get any ideas," warned Ashley and Jessica sighed dreamily.

"Brendon is on my Freebie List, one of the only guys on it too," reminded Jessica and Ashley gave her a look.

"No way that is happening….unless it is a threesome," she conceded and Jessica smiled at the possibilities.

"Alright, you weirdos, no embarrassing me when we get to this party. I don't want to hear that any of you accosted Brendon or Troye or anyone else you meet that may or may not be on a Freebie or Bucket List, understand," instructed Beca and they all nodded.

"Don't worry, Bec, we will all be on our best behavior," assured Stacie and Amy smirked.

"Is that actually reassuring," she teased and Beca groaned, knowing Amy had a point. When it came to the Bellas, anything was possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stacie groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She hissed from the pounding and throbbing headache that registered in her brain as she slowly sat up. She looked around her bedroom trying to remember what happened the night before. She remembered the festival. She remembered taking pictures with Troye Sivan. She also remembered shots of tequila….lots of shots of tequila….but everything else was a blur. Flashes of rainbows, swimming, and donuts echoed in her head, but nothing made sense. Aubrey groaned and held her head as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Why," whined Aubrey and Stacie winced at the volume of the sound as she reached for the bottle of Tylenol she kept in her nightstand.

"Why what, babe," asked Stacie as she pulled out enough for her and Aubrey.

"Why does this happen every time we have a Bellas Reunion," questioned Aubrey and Stacie sighed. She handed Aubrey the medicine and shrugged.

"Why does the universe keep expanding faster even though gravity is pulling inward on space and time?"

"What the hell did you just say," grumbled Aubrey as she looked up with a frown. Stacie giggled at how cute she looked with her hair sticking every which way, but then winced at the reminder of her headache.

"Dark energy joke, never mind," said Stacie and Aubrey groaned.

"I am married to such a nerd."

"Damn right," said Stacie with a proud smile before reaching over Aubrey to grab the mug on the other nightstand. She popped the pills in her mouth and took a swig of the liquid in the cup only to immediately spit it back out onto the floor. Aubrey looked at her as if she grew another head and Stacie shuddered.

"There is vodka in my mug," she stated in disgust and Aubrey smirked.

"That's what you get for not putting it in the sink."

"Really," laughed Stacie and Aubrey did as well.

"Best type of karma," laughed Aubrey and Stacie kissed her before gingerly rolling out of bed.

"Well, I can't take meds with alcohol. I am going downstairs to get some water and a dry piece of toast. You coming?" Aubrey slowly nodded and grabbed some pajamas from their dressers as she got out of bed too.

"Stace, you are naked and we have houseguests," reminded Aubrey and Stacie quickly closed the door again. She smiled appreciatively as Aubrey tossed her a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. They got dressed and slowly made their way downstairs to see pizza boxes, empty glass bottles, donut boxes, and other snacks and candy splayed out on the living room tables. There were two people sleeping on the couch but pillows and blankets were covering their heads. Beca and Chloe were in the kitchen, quietly making breakfast and looking just as hungover. Aubrey sat down on a bar stool and Stacie pulled one close to hers before sitting down and resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Green tea," muttered Stacie and Aubrey knocked on the counter.

"Coffee," she said and Beca frowned at them.

"This is your house. Get it yourselves," grumbled Beca, but Aubrey smiled smugly.

"I hereby invoke the bestie clause, Chlo. You are standing. I am unable to. I need coffee," explained Aubrey.

"And green tea," mumbled Stacie as she closed her eyes. Aubrey wrapped an arm around her and Stacie cuddled more into her side. Chloe rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I guess that is fair. We are already making breakfast for the others anyways," agreed Chloe.

"What the hell happened last night," asked Aubrey and Beca sighed.

"I am surprised you don't remember. We all started drinking in the VIP lounge with Hayley before heading over to Brendon's party. When we got there, he insisted we have shots of tequila, which is always a bad mix for Bellas. Next thing you know, Jessica and Ashley are making out with Brendon and talking about a threesome. Amy kept trying to join in. We all played truth or dare and you two ended up kissing Hayley…a lot," informed Beca and Stacie's head darted up.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, this will not do. The Hunter does not share! I would never just….I mean….and Bree wouldn't….I mean, what," exclaimed Stacie, but hissed when her head began pounding again. Aubrey sat there in stunned silence.

"And Troye watched the whole thing and said he is now 100% sure he is gay since it didn't turn him on at all. Don't worry though, it was totally hot," added Chloe. Aubrey snapped out of her stupor and slapped Stacie's arm.

"What was that for? You cheated on me too! Wait, is it cheating if we both were there and consented….I'm so confused," whined Stacie as she placed her face in her hands.

"This is all your fault! I told you we shouldn't have gone to Pride! Look how proud we got, are you proud now," scolded Aubrey. Beca and Chloe burst with laughter, which made Stacie and Aubrey frown.

"This isn't funny," shouted Aubrey and Chloe shook her head.

"None of that happened," she laughed and Stacie clenched her chest in relief as Aubrey glared at them.

"I am going to kill you, Chlo! You really had me thinking I made out with another woman," shouted Aubrey, but Chloe couldn't stop laughing, so Beca had to explain.

"We did go to the party and have too many shots last night with Brendon, Troye, and Hayley, but Brendon disappeared a couple of hours later with his wife. Troye and Hayley went to another after party and we had a limo take us back here. We all played truth or dare, you idiots switched to vodka despite us protesting, and before you know it, Emily and Stacie are going for a swim, Aubrey ordered pizza, Amy ordered donuts, and Ashley, Jessica, Flo, and Lilly raided the pantries for as many sweets and snacks as they could find. It was like the best and worst slumber party ever," explained Beca. Stacie rested her head back on Aubrey's shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"Well at least you didn't mention us having sex, which means we made it upstairs before we started going at it," said Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

"Stace, I don't remember a thing about last night after the festival. How do you know we had sex? You love to sleep naked and pretty much demand that I do when you are drunk." Stacie winked at her and sighed happily.

"My recall is slowly coming back and I am filling in the bits and pieces in my mind. Trust me, babe, we had sex, really hot sex at that," assured Stacie and Aubrey blushed as Beca pretended to vomit in the sink. Chloe giggled and playfully nudged her.

"You can't talk too much, Becs," teased Chloe and it was Aubrey's turn to pretend to gag. Chloe and Stacie shook their heads at their wives and laughed. Emily slowly shuffled into the kitchen and slumped down in a chair with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Morning, Em, how are you feeling," asked Chloe and Emily sighed happily.

"I got autographs from Troye, Hayley, and Brendon. We all took pictures together and posted them online, so all my social media accounts are blowing up with a zillion new followers. I accepted Aubrey's offer to start working for her next month and Moms and Pops are making me pancakes. Best….trip….ever," exclaimed Emily and Aubrey groaned.

"Crap, I am starting to remember and….wait, I offered you way too much money last night for your starting salary," said Aubrey and Emily giggled.

"Yea, I figured it was a bit crazy to think I could become a millionaire just by starting off as your intern," admitted Emily and Aubrey winked at her.

"The offer of employment still stands, but the salary will need to be renegotiated."

"Deal," said Emily as they shook hands.

"I was a millionaire even though I only worked as an intern at Conrad Industries," said Stacie and Beca smirked.

"That's because your parents own it and you are an heiress," reminded Beca and Stacie smiled as she nodded.

"Yea, I really like being me," she said with an appreciative nod and Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

"Alright, we are heading back to bed. This one is still deliriously tired. See you in a few hours," said Aubrey as she pulled Stacie out of her chair and toward the stairs.

"Wait, who is on the couch then," questioned Aubrey and Emily's eyes widened as Beca cleared her throat. Chloe tried to hide her smile.

"Cynthia Rose and Lilly got a bit too comfy with each other last night. Let's just say Em walked in on something and the two of them will have some explaining to do when they wake up," informed Chloe.

"Some things you just can't unsee," mumbled Emily as she shook her head.

"Ew, on our couch," shrieked Aubrey and Stacie shushed her.

"Inside voice, baby, and we have done plenty of freaky things on that couch," reminded Stacie. Beca shook her head profusely.

"Do not need this information…ever," said Beca.

"Come on, Bree, back to bed we go," said Stacie and Aubrey pouted as they passed the living room and saw Cynthia Rose and Lilly still sleeping.

"I watch TV on that couch," grumbled Aubrey and Stacie kissed her.

"I will buy us a new couch," assured Stacie.

"Thank you," giggled Aubrey. She suddenly gasped as they walked toward their bedroom and more memories from the past night flooded her mind. Stacie smirked at her.

"Remembering the sex now," asked Stacie with a knowing smile and Aubrey blushed.

"Maybe," she said with a coy smile of her own.

"You know, one of the best cures for a hangover is an orgasm. How about I remind you about last night?"

"Best wife ever," giggled Aubrey as she pulled Stacie into their bedroom knowing that they were going to have plenty of amazing memories of their third Bellas Reunion.

AN: The End! This story was a bit of a rollercoaster for me. I wanted it to be mainly fluffy and funny, but also wanted to dive a bit into Aubrey's backstory. I have touched on Aubrey coming out to her father in past stories, but never really wrote a scene where there was a confrontation and it wasn't all peace and love. Overall though, I still wanted a fun story with tons of fluff, so I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
